


Without a Clue

by Sholio



Category: White Collar
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal play the game of Clue. Originally posted <a href="http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/16150.html?thread=427798#t427798">here</a> for a prompt at CollarCorner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Clue

"Neal, what are you doing? You can't get into the library that way. There's no door."

"I went over the wall."

"You can't do that."

"I used the rope. See?"

"You still can't do that. It's cheating."

"Who's going to stop me? Colonel Mustard is all the way over in the kitchen."

"... so that's how it's going to be? Fine."

"Peter, why is Colonel Mustard heading my way?"

"Because he's going to arrest you."

"He can't arrest me, Peter. He's a colonel. He doesn't have authority to arrest anyone."

"He's been deputized."

"By _whom?_ "

"Mr. Green. Who is actually _Agent_ Green. He's undercover."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't complain to me. _You're_ the one who scaled the library wall. All these rooms have too many windows to hold a prisoner ... oh, the cellar would probably do."

"It's not a _room_ , Peter. It's where the cards go. You can't go in there. More to the point, you can't put _me_ in there."

"Oh, look who's a stickler for the rules now."

*dice*

*dice*

*dice*

*dice*

"I had no idea it was so hard to corner someone on this game board."

"Maybe because it's not designed for _chasing people,_ Peter?"

"You break the rules, I chase you around the gameboard until I capture you."

*dice*

*dice*

*dice*

"You know, Peter, there's something about this slow-motion chase that reminds me a lot of our actual --"

"Smartass."


End file.
